


My sweet little puppy (English version)

by laurel_snart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Theo appears at Stiles' house with a kitten. In some way this leads the chimera to feel insecure about himself and the chestnut to try to make him feel better.On the other hand, Scott hides the chocolates (that his best friend prepared) from Isaac and he calls this person to tell him where he has them, ruining an intimate moment.





	My sweet little puppy (English version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memebummie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memebummie/gifts).



> In my humble opinion, Theo Raeken is a sweet and sensitive boy who deserves love after everything that happened with the doctors. And I chose Stiles to give him love and affection because I love the couple they make. Although there is something that drives me crazy and it is not knowing what color Cody Christian's eyes are, because sometimes they look green and other blue; that's why I put Theo has changing eyes, because I do not know what color they are exactly.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!  
>  (I did my best but I know there are mistakes) Enjoy it anyway.  
> Peace <3
> 
> Disclaimer: characters are not my property.

The smell of food was running through the entire Stilinski house, which was usual since the youngest loved spending time cooking when he wasn't running to save his or one of his friends' lives. It was more a hobby than a household chore and Stiles took care of the food with gusto, cooking treats that were both healthy for his father and for him; the sweets were also good enough, and there were always fresh cakes or chocolates in the fridge. A couple of times he had to kick out Scott and Malia for emptying the cupboards, and Liam would have had the same fate if he hadn't used the puppy's eyes, to which the chestnut sighed and sent him home with a couple of chocolates. He hated being so vulnerable to that look in Liam and Isaac, though he wasn't the only one in the pack who couldn't resist them.

He was finishing bringing the dishes to the table when the bell rang: his father was at the police station, Scott was at home with his boyfriend and the girls were having a girl's night, so only one person could be behind the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Theo standing in the doorway, his eyes shining, his hair slightly damp from the drizzle that was falling, and ... a kitten in his hands?

The smile that the shorter one had disappeared when he noticed the surprise in the features of his boyfriend. - Stiles ...

\- What you have there is a cat, right? - asked the brunette to make sure his eyesight wasn't playing with him. Since his best friend had become a werewolf he was used to seeing strange things, but he never thought that he would see Theo Raeken holding a baby feline.

\- Y - yes - answered the chimera, and his expression was filled with insecurity - I- I shouldn't have brought it, right? Oh, Stiles, I'm so sorry! I- I just...

Hands holding his waist silenced him as he was led into the house; the closed door and the secure lock was all he heard before the chestnut attracted him to his body. - Honey, you don't have to apologize. I was surprised, that's all - he scratched one of the little hairy ears - Where did you find it?

\- A couple of streets from here - answered the light-eyed, relieved that the other boy wasn't angry about having brought an animal to his house. - It hasn't got a plate or a necklace, and I didn't want to leave it alone in this weather, so I brought it with me.

\- Well, it's very pretty - said the Sheriff's son. And so it was: the pussycat had light brown fur, turning white in the belly and legs, a pink nose and beautiful green eyes, which were fixed on him. It let out a small meow and snuggled against the chest of the youngest, who smiled when he felt the head of the animal rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. - Let's give him something to eat. It seems hungry.

They both went to the kitchen, Stiles grabing milk from the refrigerator and filling a small bowl with it while Theo placed the kitten on an old cushion; leaving the drink aside, they waited a few moments before the feline began to drink the white liquid. A smile formed in the mouth of the young boy with clear orbs, who sighed happily as he felt his boyfriend's arms around his waist again.

\- How about dinner? - said the chestnut in his ear, causing a shudder to run through the slender figure of the half werewolf. 

\- All right - Raeken answered, his voice very similar to a purr, and Stilinski had to resort to all his self-control to avoid spreading kisses all over his face. They sat down at the table and ate watching the cat, which had fallen asleep, happy and with a full belly; at the end, the dark-haired blonde lifted the dishes and washed them while his partner took ice cream from the freezer.  
When the chimera wanted to return to his seat was attracted to the lap of Stiles, who embraced him to prevent him from getting up. Releasing a small laugh, the boy stayed where he was, accepting the spoonfuls of the cold dessert that the sheriff's son gave him; his cheeks stayed red all this time, although he actually loved the way the human treated him.

Once the ice cream was finished, they went to the room of the whiskey-colored eyes, this one carrying the pillow and the shorter one the cat, which was still sleeping. Entering the room, they left the little animal on Stiles' desk, on his new bed. Then, Scott's best friend took a change of clothes for each one and gave his to Theo; the youngest one went to the bathroom because he was ashamed to show his body, or at least when it was his boyfriend.  
The one with the mottled skin undressed and put on the clothes he used to sleep, which was an old T-shirt and ragged gym pants, and he had barely finished opening the blankets when he heard the other boy's voice.

\- Stiles?

He turned and felt himself melting in his place: the young man in front of him was wearing a long-sleeved white T-shirt that contrasted with his tanned skin, his face flushed and his legs bare, except for his boxers and the shirt that reached to the beginning of his thighs. Theo Raeken could be the bad boy at school, a psychotic chimera in the supernatural world but, in intimacy, he was very sweet, shy and submissive, and only Stiles Stilinski had the privilege of seeing that side of the wolf.

He seemed to remember that he should speak when the short one began to play with his fingers. - What's wrong, honey?

\- Y- you didn't give me pants - the blue-green orbs answered, and the chestnut had to bite his lip to keep from laughing

\- I know baby - Theo's gaze went up to his face, full of surprise - It's just that you look completely adorable that way.

The younger of the two felt the blush spread towards his neck, and once again he looked down. - That's not true - he complained.

Stiles sighed. It wasn't the first time that the youngest despised himself, and despite everything that had happened since his return to Beacon Hills, the pale one hated that he did, so he approached him and took his face in between his hands

\- Listen to me well. You are the most precious and gentle person in the world, okay? I don't care about everything that happened, nor the decisions you made because they were yours, but it was my decision to love you. I mean, look at you: small, beautiful, sweet, kind and so many other qualities that I would spend hours talking ... as always - Theo let out a giggle despite having moist eyes. - What I mean is that I don't want you to feel less again for any reason in the world, and if you ever feel depressed, come talk to me, okay? I know there are people who don't think like me and want to hurt you, but they will have to pass over my dead body to touch you. I'm never going to let them hurt you again. I love you so much my beautiful puppy.

The tears had overflowed, but at the same time a big smile had formed on the lips of the child. His small hands took the face of Stiles to draw him to his mouth, trying to show the love he felt for the boy with polka dots and the relief of having someone who cared so much for him; he was suddenly lifted, but far from letting go, he wrapped his legs around the sheriff's son waist and his arms curled around the pale neck. His head touched a soft surface, and he wondered when he had reached the bed, but he didn't give much importance when he felt the chestnut lips on his throat and the larger body on his. One of Stiles' hands had sneaked in underneath his shirt and the tips of his fingers were touching his strong abdomen, causing Theo to moan softly at the feeling, but before they took things further, the older's cell phone began to ring

\- Damn -  Stilinski whispered against the caramel-colored skin.

\- It's okay - Raeken assured - Pick up.

The human smiled and kissed his lips chastely before reaching for the device: - Yeah?

 _'Stiles?'_ said the voice on the other side of the line.

\- Isaac? Something happened? - Asked the chestnut, Theo's face filling with worry about the beta. They were both best friends since the blonde had returned from France, and if something happened, he wanted to be there for him

 _' No no! Everything is fine'_   said the curly. ' _It's just that Scott hid the chocolates you made and he doesn't want to tell me where they are. Do you know where he could have saved them?'_

\- Isaac Lahey, I was about to have a heart attack!. I thought something serious was happening and I was about to go there, without even considering the time, the consequences or anything! - A small tug on his shirt made him add: - And I would have taken Theo with me!

 _'It's not too late'_ grumbled the blue-eyed one. ' _And we'd have roared if something happened'._

\- You're right, I'm sorry. I worried. Don't scare us like that again, okay?

 _'Okay'_ replied Isaac.

\- And if you want to find the chocolates, Scotty must have put them in the second cabinet in the kitchen above everything, behind the cups, but try not to break anything. Melissa wouldn't like it -. Everyone in the pack knew that Mama McCall was very creepy when she was angry and avoided doing things that bothered her, but being wolves, chimeras, a banshee and a few humans who always got into trouble, they were under a lot of pressure. 

 _'Thanks Stiles. Goodbye Theo!'_   the boy shouted before hanging up. The older boy left the device on his bedside table and hid his face in the neck of his little boyfriend.

\- I will never cook again - he grumbled.

\- But I like it more when you do it - the chimera said, and Stiles didn't need to look at him to know that he was making his puppy face. If there was anyone who could beat Scott's two betas when it came to THAT expression, it was Theo.

\- Stop doing it.

\- But Stiiii! - whimpered the shorter, knowing that his boyfriend didn't resist if he acted in a childish way.

\- Theo Michael Raeken, do not even try! - ordered the lacrosse player. They remained silent for a few moments, until the older of the two decided to raise his gaze and fix it on the other boy, who had his eyes on the kitten, his lower lip forming a pout and his cheeks had a nice pink hue. He sighed before getting up and kissing sweetly the throat of the half coyote. - I spoil you too much.

The precious changing orbs of his boyfriend were fixed on his face - Does that mean you won't stop doing it ?!

\- For you darling, I would do anything - he replied, to then kiss the boy's pretty nose. The giggle that escaped the younger made his heart beat full of joy and tenderness for the little person in his arms. - By the way, will you stay with the cat ?.

Theo looked back at the feline. - I don't know. I never had a pet.

\- Well, now you can.

\- W- will you help me- to take care of him? - the tanned one asked timidly.

\- Of course sweetheart - he laughed when noticing that the blush intensified even more. Stiles knew that Theo liked to be treated as if he was something delicate and precious, and he did it with pleasure because he loved taking care of the boy. - You'll have to give it a name.

Raeken thought for a few moments. - I like Sammy.

\- It's perfect - approved the sheriff's son - A cute name for a cute kitten with a cute owner.

He waited for a few seconds to see if Theo contradicted him, but the boy just snuggled against his strong chest to hide a yawn. - Thanks Sti.

Stilinski smiled, turned off the lamp on the bedside table and placed the blankets over their bodies. He turned around until his back was against the mattress, which caused the chimera to remain practically on him.

\- Good evening my cute puppy. I love you - he kissed the lightest hair with care, and in return felt the lips of the smallest against his throat returning the gesture.

\- I love you more.

They both fell asleep wrapped in each other's heat, enjoying a normal night when they didn't have to save anyone or run to stop some supernatural creature. It was just the two of them, and that was enough.

# # # # # #

\- Scott, I want a chocolate! - Isaac complained, but the raven one did nothing to indicate that he would give up soon.

\- We already talked about this baby. You can't eat many sweets - the young man was very much in love with his boyfriend, but when he ate sugar, he had to resort to all his patience to not lock him in his room until the hyperactivity went away.

\- Only one? - tried the curly.

\- No - answered the Latino. Isaac crossed his arms and looked down, feeling his eyes moisten and his lip begin to tremble; he couldn't help but feel like an idiot for mourn for something as simple as a chocolate, but the boy was very sensitive and used to tear for everything. He felt hands on his hip, and before he knew it he was sitting on Scott's lap, one leg on each side of the smaller body.  
Something soft touched his lips, and when he pulled back, he saw that the Alpha had a chocolate between his teeth. Lahey's cheeks flared when he realized what his partner was waiting for him to do: slowly he brought his mouth to the opposite one and bit into half the sweet that belonged to his. While chewing he placed his hands, hidden by the sleeves of his pullover, on the chest of the other wolf, who in turn encircled his waist and beat him even more against him.

\- Thanks - whispered the blue-eyed one. Scott just smiled and kissed him, nibbling softly on the lips of the taller one; the beta let out a little gasp at the feel of the Mexican's tongue invading his mouth, and his fine fingers grabbed the neck of the leader's shirt to prevent them from separating.  
Someone clearing his throat made them separate so violently, that Isaac would have ended up on the floor if McCall hadn't grabbed him. They both saw Melissa behind them, and two pairs of cheeks turned red when they noticed the look that was directed at them.

\- Try not to make a lot of noise - said the woman stroking their heads as she passed by the armchair, and a few minutes later her footsteps were heard going up the stairs. The boys sat without saying anything before starting to laugh.

\- Movie? - Scott asked.

\- Movie - said Isaac.

They huddled on the sofa, the Latino with his back resting on one of the armrests and his chest close to the blond's. Wrapped in a blanket, they had put _'_ _Hard to Kill'_ on the DVD player, but hadn't even reached the middle when they fell asleep, Scott with his nose buried in Isaac's curls, and this one with his face sunken in one of his boyfriend's shoulders.

The next morning they woke up to meet Theo and Stiles looking at them from the couch, holding back their laughter when they saw them sprawled on the floor. In the end, the four breakfasted together after laughing for a long time.


End file.
